Generally, media path drive roller nips have been released (i.e. opened in order to disengage) using an electrical solenoid or dedicated motor in order to activate the nip release mechanism. One actuator is required to drive the nip itself (i.e. motor) while another actuator is required to drive the nip release mechanism (i.e. motor or solenoid).